


Palace Feast

by Fire Muse (Lynnguistic), Roguex1979



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clones, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, He always has to go one better, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki is bored, Oral Sex, The little Trickster, Under the Table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnguistic/pseuds/Fire%20Muse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguex1979/pseuds/Roguex1979
Summary: Aesa is a servant at the palace feast and tasked with looking after the Second Son of Odin. When she can see that Loki is jealous and bored of the attention Thor is getting, she seeks to distract him from his melancholy.





	1. Part One

**PART 1**

The feast in Thor's honour was in full swing. Food, laughter, merriment, tales of prowess in battle and songs of victory in one loud cacophony, enjoyed by all...except for one.

Aesa had been given the honour of ensuring that the dark second son of Odin wants for nothing, though every other serving girl threw her pitying looks. They vie for the attentions of Thor, the golden prince and heir to the throne and saw her service to Loki as some kind of punishment meted out by the head steward. Perhaps they are right.

But, little do they know that the young servant prefers her duties to theirs. She is exactly where she wants to be, serving him, the darkly handsome prince of her heart. She would never admit those feeling aloud, of course, such a union could never be, but she is happy that her appointed tasks bring her closer to him.

She has seen to Loki’s every need since the feast began, and though she brings him platters of the most exotic and tasty morsels, he appears to have little appetite and keeps calling for his flagon to be refilled. Aesa knows his tastes, and she had reserved an entire cask of his favourite spirits exclusively for him, jealously guarding it against the other serving girls who seek to take a mug for Thor, or anyone else for that matter. Yet, even with this, as the evening wears on and the other guests grow ever more cheerful and spirited, Loki grows darker and more brooding.

Aesa dips into a low curtsy near his side as soon as he beckons for her. She refills his flagon without being asked. Despite the merriment, his eyes speak of a growing anger, though he’s careful to hide it from all present. ''My Lord?'' she asks softly. ''Is there something else I may fetch for your pleasure?''

Loki gulps down the rest of the flagon his personal serving wench has filled, but he’s not listening to her with his full attention, although he does hear the question. "Thor's head on a plate," he growls into his now-empty cup. "Arrogant, witless ...pompous..."

Aesa begins to understand the second prince’s mood and desperately tries to think of some way to improve it. She hopes a moment of levity will bring a smile to his face. ''Would you like the plate to be silver or gold, my Lord?'' she offers a timid, though teasing, smile.

Loki turns his head slowly to the side to look at the girl for the first time that night. He  looks her up and down, seeing what passes as his servant these days. He notes her beauty: buxom, pale of flesh, fiery-haired, pleasing to his eye. His lips curl up in a small smile, his attentions now on her rather than Thor and his throng of adoring fans. "And...er...what else would you propose to fetch for my pleasure? My brother's head unfortunately has to remain firmly attached to his stupid muscular frame."

Aesa blushes to see Loki look at her so intently all of a sudden. For a moment, she’s not merely an abstract pair of hands catering to his whims. ''I fear you are correct, my Lord. The other guests may also object and would intercede on his behalf. The All Father would see my life forfeit for having tried.'' She hopes that further levity will coax a wider smile, though she keeps her voice low to prevent her treasonous words from being overheard. Emboldened by Loki’s interest, she adds, ''Perhaps I can fetch you away from here and you could tell me what troubles you?''

Loki looks around the room. No one else has so much as looked at him all night and he sees several women draped over Thor's biceps, one of each of his large hands cupping the flesh of a woman, but kissing another. Jealousy flares through him and the desire to compete is strong. _He will not know how to please those women. They may share his bed, but they will only be grateful for his attention, not his skill,_ he thinks bitterly. He looks back at Aesa and wonders if she would go so far as to please him. "Yes, let us away from the din of the party to somewhere more private? Somewhere we can...talk."

Aesa holds the empty platter before her, hiding the stiffening of her nipples beneath the bodice of her dress at Loki’s deep, velvety voice that promises more than just _talking_. Soft words drop from her lips, for his ears alone, her head bowed. ''My Lord, I am here to serve you in any way you require.''

Loki lifts her face with two fingers below her chin. "Take me from this place...I trust you know of somewhere close by where there are no scurrying servants?" His chambers are too far from here to slip away for too long, however, if there were a dark alcove...a shadowed place...he looks to Aesa for her knowledge of such an area.

Loki’s touch on her chin sends shivers down Aesa’s spine, that merest touch enough to send quivers of anticipation to her core and she sees the wicked mischief dancing in his green eyes. She knew of such a place nearby, a small side-chamber for entertainers to rest between presentations. They had just returned to the festivities and would not be using it for a long while again. She discreetly points out the corridor for reaching the chamber, saying, ''I will go ahead so you may see where I lead, then you follow when you see fit.''

She dips into another curtsy as if acknowledging one of the prince’s demands. She walks away with her usual calm despite her excitement. Aesa adds an extra sway to her hips, a tease for Loki’s benefit.

Loki licks his lips watching the servant leave and round the corner. He appreciates the extra show she clearly puts on for him. He downs the last of his drink and casts one last look at Thor who may as well be having sex right in front of everyone...it turns him on, disgustingly, and with a growl, the dark prince makes a start after his potential conquest.

He rounds the corner and sees Aesa walking ahead of him, her pace quick, but not hurried. He takes long, slow steps after her, not trying to catch up, and he stalks her, even though she knows he’s there. She glances back over her shoulder, just a peek to see if he’s still there. He grins wickedly and sees a flush go up the serving girl’s neck. _I am a predator, and you are my prey, willing though you are._

Aesa keeps her pace slow. She surmises these must be unfamiliar corridors because why would Loki have need to come down this way? She doesn’t want to lose him in them. She sees the faces of the girls she passes; they misinterpret the flush on her neck as shame to have captured the attentions of the Trickster Prince. She nearly snorts. She pities _them_. _How could they not want him? Tall, dark, handsome, mysterious…_  
  
She senses a growing tension between her and the man behind her, and realises that getting lost is likely not a concern for either of them. Another quick peek behind her and she sees Loki closer to her, his slow pace nonetheless allowing him to catch up because of his long legs. And besides, he’s stalking the hallway as if he knows exactly in which direction she will turn, and it sends more shivers up her spine.

Aesa stops before a door and quickly glances to either side. They are alone in the small corridor and she reaches for the handle. As she does, Loki steps close and presses himself against her back, lowering his lips to her neck. Aesa gasps and stalls, but a growl from Loki gets her to focus. She opens the door.

Only a single small lantern has been kept lit for the return of the entertainers and the room is shrouded in shadows. Without a word, Aesa leads Loki to the window with its tiny balcony and its view of the stars. Few know of this place, but Aesa comes here often when she wants peace. She had thought of it immediately when the prince asked for a secluded area.

She pulls up an old bench, only large enough for one person, then quickly grabs a cushion and places it on the seat. She then grabs another cushion and places it near the bench on the floor, kneeling delicately. ''Please, my Lord, sit awhile.''

Having been distracted by the new room he never knew existed in the palace, Loki looks to where Aesa has herself comfortable. She smiles at him and pats the chair. He strides over to the bench and sits. He sighs as the weight is off his feet. He’s been standing all evening after the meal and he leans back. "So, little one. Tell me what you can do to please me? Take my mind off the evening's events."

Seeing his relief at sitting, she takes it upon herself to ensure the prince’s comfort. Aesa reaches out and lays her hands on Loki’s boots, placing one behind his heel and slipping two fingers inside the top. ''May I, my Lord?''

Loki shakes his head. "I have no need for my boots to be removed, my dear. I had something...else in mind." He reaches down and takes her wrist gently in one hand and brings it up to his crotch and rubs it against the bulge forming there.

A wicked grin crosses Aesa’s features. She had thought to massage his feet, then work her way up, but Loki is too impatient and in need of relief. And though Aesa wanted nothing more than to obey his overt request, she also wants him to remember her as more than simply a convenient receptacle for his seed. She thinks to tease...just a little.

She caresses Loki through his trousers and feels him grow ever harder. ''Oh, my Lord! There must be something in the night air here, for there are things getting hard on me as well... See?'' Her other hand deftly unbuttons her bodice and frees her ample breasts from their confining fabric. Her nipples are peaked, and nothing to do with the cool night air. Taking her other hand reluctantly from his impressive manhood, she cups her breasts, offering them to him.

Loki grins and nods appreciatively. He reaches to cup both breasts, palms rubbing gently against the hard nipples. His long fingers close around the globes of flesh and knead them firmly. He imagines sliding his cock between them, the head bumping against the young servant’s tongue as she opens her mouth to accept the tip. He groans softly at the thought and stares down at Aesa, wondering what she will do next.

Aesa moans with pleasure as Loki gropes her, and his groan ignites a storm of sensation within her. But this is not about her pleasure... Still kneeling, she rises to her full height, bringing her bare chest closer to him. Delicately, she places one of her hands on each of Loki’s knees and coaxes them wider.

Loki smiles at the young woman’s boldness. He licks his lips and watches her hands travel up his thighs slowly, teasing and massaging as she goes. He never looks away, wanting to see how eager she is. He lets go of her breasts and puts a hand on her head, stroking gently.

A flush of pleasure suffuses Aesa when Loki is compliant at the wicked dreams she would soon be indulging. She leans into Loki’s hand with a soft sigh. She moves closer to his hips, shifting her knees on the pillow for comfort. Her plan is to prolong his pleasure as much as possible, to drive him to much-needed distraction, teasing and tantalising him for as long as she can before giving him release.

Her motives are not purely altruistic. She has dreamed of tasting Loki ever since her first sight of him when she first began working in the palace several years ago. Night after night she had imagined what being with him would be like, fuelled by other servants’ gossip and their fear of his dark nature. “A man who does magic like a woman? That is unusual, and the fact he is better than most? He probably uses his magic to seduce women unwillingly!” they whisper. Aesa laughed in private at them. _Oh please let him use his sex magic on me!_

She spreads her fingers wide on his thighs as she gets closer to his arousal. But she only grazes her fingertips lightly across the bulge before continuing to the cords at Loki’s waist. Aesa takes each end delicately and prepares to pull the fastening knot apart. She stops and meets his eyes, biting her lower lip ever so gently. ''If I may, my Lord?'' she asks demurely, but with a hint of mischief.  
  
Loki purrs as Aesa teases him. "Yes, of course..." His fingers curl into her hair lightly.  
  
The young woman inhales sharply, breathless at Loki’s acquiescence. She pulls at the cords and the knot comes undone, then she loosens the lacing. Aesa quivers with anticipation. She slides her fingers under the edge of Loki’s formal tunic sliding them gently but firmly up his muscled abdomen, then presses more firmly against his strength, indicating that the prince should lie back and make himself comfortable.

The bench is small, but Loki lowers himself in the seat so he can lean backwards. It brings his crotch closer to the young woman in front of him and he groans when her other hand bumps against his clothed cock.

His noises of pleasure combined with his hand tangled in her hair inflames Aesa’s senses. The feel of Loki’s soft skin over hard muscles rips a small groan from her throat and she licks her lips. She takes her time caressing her way back to his slim waist. Slowly she slips her small hand beneath the loosened laces, her questing fingers purposely stretching out the moments before initial contact with his turgid manhood.

Loki leans his head back as Aesa’s warm fingers surround him and he groans. She gently pulls his cock free from its confinement. He becomes impatient though and bucks his hips slightly into her hold. "Your mouth..." he whispers hopefully.

Aesa’s eyes are wide. “By the gods,” she whispers and he grins at her. Loki is large, much larger than expected. She strokes him gently, firmly, in deep movements. Bending low over his hips she presses her hot tongue to the underside of his cock near its base and licks one long, languorous stroke up the long shaft, stopping just before the tip.

After dreaming of this for so long, she doesn’t want to rush, but his urgency and her need to taste him now she’s so close nearly makes Aesa forego the want to savour this moment. Slowly, she nibbles her way back down the shaft, her teeth scraping the soft, velvety skin ever so gently. She peppers Loki’s cock with tiny kisses, small and sweet, her tongue tasting every inch of him.

A tiny drop of pre-cum has formed on the engorged head. The tip twitches, spasming in its quest for attention and she can wait no longer. Wetting her lips lasciviously, Aesa engulfs Loki’s flesh, taking it between her warm lips and down her throat as far as it can go. From beneath her lashes, she watches his reactions.

Loki’s head knocks against the wall behind the bench, but he hardly feels anything other than the young woman’s hot mouth on him. His mouth opens in an 'O' and he stares up at the clear starry sky above them, sounds of pleasure leaving his chest, almost laughing. It had been a while since he’d had a woman's mouth on him. Not for lack of trying...he’d just been too busy. But now, his hand in Aesa’s hair flexes and relaxes with almost forgotten joys.

The deep rumble from Loki’s chest vibrates along his body and into the servant’s, giving her goosebumps. There is an ache between Aesa’s thighs, but she ignores it for now. She begins to hum with his cock deep in her mouth, the vibrations hopefully increasing the prince’s pleasure. Eventually, however, the need for air asserts itself and she reluctantly pulls up until only the tip remains in her warm mouth. Loki’s hand in her hair urges Aesa back down and she complies repeating the process again and again. Go deep. Hum. Suck. Tease. Go deeper.

She grips Loki firmly, pumping him in time with her bobbing head. On every stroke she swirls her tongue over his tip, lapping up each delicious drop oozing from him. Her position over his hips sends shivers down her spine as every movement scrapes her hardened nipples across the silky skin of his inner thighs. It gives her an idea.

Aesa shifts closer to him. She releases his cock from her mouth and hands and Loki growls his protest, his hand clenching in her hair, a little rough in his need to have her return to her ministrations. She flashes him a wicked grin and grasps his cock lightly, pushing it between the soft flesh of her breasts, then presses them tightly around the thick shaft. Slick from her mouth, his cock slides easily between them.

Loki had been ready to force the issue if Aesa had continued teasing him, but her actions make him smile. It’s like she reads his mind. He’s interested to see if her skill can keep up with his requirements.

Aesa shifts herself up and down, simulating her previous oral pleasuring. At her highest point, Loki’s cock head slips low between her breasts; at her lowest, his tip comes tantalisingly close to her lips and she eagerly greets its coming with a warm tongue and strong suck before letting it slip back down again. Never losing the rhythm, she shifts the angle of her vision to see the effect she has on her prince.

Loki watches with interest and grunts with every harsh suck and he bucks his hips slightly and pushes down on her head to get her to take him deeper if she can. "That's it, my sweet," he moans. Aesa’s rhythm keeps him at a consistent distance from his orgasm, building him up slowly. He reaches forwards and flicks just his thumbs over her nipples, the rosy peaks hard like diamonds.

A sharp inhalation drags Loki’s cock deeper into Aesa’s mouth when a fiery jolt of pleasure courses through every nerve ending she possesses. She pulls his hands flush against her breasts, inviting him to squeeze them around his shaft, freeing her hands to dip lower against him. Delicately, she massages Loki’s balls and slips a finger behind them to press the sensitive spot behind, a magic button according to the gossip. She smiles around his cock to hear the loud, ragged breath torn from the prince. _Magic indeed!_

Loki gasps and his movements falter, squeezing Aesa’s breasts harder. He bites his bottom lip and looks down at her, his pupils blown with lust. He longs for her to take him fully into her mouth and suck until he comes hard down her throat. He will tolerate only a small amount of teasing...

Aesa knows that Loki is usually accustomed to having his desires fulfilled. He demands it. He expects it. His look is intense upon her, near angry, and she knows she has yet to achieve what she set out to do. Break through the prince’s self-control, change his intent and lustful gaze into a foggy green haze, to set his body quivering with a barely-contained explosion, to bring him to his peak... and then stop moments before so that he howls his outrage at being denied. Aesa suspects he will be caught off guard by the mere notion of denial.

Of course, she will give him what he desires mere moments later, because she does not wish to truly deny her prince, but merely increase the contrast of the moment of denial with what comes immediately after. She will tip him over the edge into the insanity of release, fully immersed in his pleasure. Then, and only then, will she be able to say Loki’s mind has been turned completely from his troubles. It could prove to be a dangerous game!

Aesa bobs her head down his shaft deeply one last time before pulling her lips away and swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock and gives it a warm, wet kiss, then softly blows on it. She gazes up at Loki with eyes darkened by lust and whispers, ''If it pleases my Lord, may I indulge in a little folly?''

Loki starts to growl from frustration when she pulls away, the short-lived sucking lasting only a moment before the wench pulls back again. Her question is barely heard... _something about indulging_...and he nods his head quickly, hoping it will bring Aesa’s hot mouth back on him again.

Aesa rises gracefully to her feet, hopeful that she manages to hide her unsteadiness from her prince’s eyes. His nearness intoxicates her like a fine wine, but she’s determined to see to Loki’s pleasure. It requires all her self-control. She smiles at him, naughty, seeing the effect on him she’s already had.

She recaptures his attention by delicately wiping her full lips with the fingers of one hand, sucking on her fingertips once she’s done, a promise that her mouth is not finished its divine duty. She nods her head, indicating a prop chair a few feet away. It is carved, giving it the semblance of an elaborate throne. ''Would you care to take your rightful place, my King?'' The use of the honorific is deliberate. She extends her hand to help him to his feet.

Loki’s interest is immediately piqued. This young woman seems to know his mind, how he longs for the throne, despite being second in line after his oaf brother. Of course, he knows that he may never rise to it, that he will never be seen as anything more than the second son, as is evident by tonight's festivities to honour Thor’s safe return. _Safe return? The number of times he goes out and does a mission and returns safely, it is a wonder Asgard is not perpetually drunk!_

So, with a mischievous grin, Loki takes Aesa’s hand and stands from the bench. He lets her lead him over to the ornate chair. He sits, his head held high and he looks down his nose at her.. "Kneel," he commands, his voice leaving no room for argument. "Show me how you worship your King," he demands.

The prince’s voice of command brings Aesa to her knees without her volition, a marionette with its strings suddenly cut. Her knees will not support her any more. Thankfully, she’d managed to place a pillow below them while Loki was sitting, as well as a couple of other items needed for her idea. She regains control with great difficulty, finding herself wanting...no... NEEDING to worship Loki. But she has one last element of the game to put into play. ''Please, my King. Please let me take care of your every whim. Please let me worship you as you so richly deserve. Please allow me to cast aside your troubles.''

Aesa’s offer, begging, pleases Loki. It appeals to his nature. The need to be respected, worshipped, even if it is by one willing servant girl, makes him nod his head slowly.

Aesa smiles. ''My King, your obligations as ruler of Asgard are a great burden to bear.” She is aware of the overly dramatic tone she’s taking, but it makes him grin imperiously. “As your most humble servant, I feel it to be my proper duty to tend to your needs, but your incredible sense of responsibility rarely allows you to put down the burden completely. For this one moment, will you allow me to make sure you do so?'' Having already secured Loki’s approval from before, she takes in hand one of the items laying on the floor beside her; a length of green and black ribbon.

She see the uncertainty and intrigue, and impatience, in Loki’s emerald eyes and she hastens to her task. She gently lifts his hand to the arm of the chair then loosely wraps the length of ribbon twice around both his arm and the arm of the chair.

Suddenly, the air becomes energized with menace. Loki looms before her, eyes glowing green, a predator with its prey close at hand and she knows he’s not amused. Aesa quickly adds, her voice low, her throat suddenly dry, ''These are but a symbol, my King, a symbol of your laying down the burden of the throne a few moments while I tend to your needs.'' She quickly shows him how loosely they are wrapped, how ridiculously easy it would be for him to tear free of those 'bonds'.

Loki’s magic prickles, but he lets it subside. It’s true that his strength cannot be matched by mere ropes or ribbons. He relaxes, eyes returning to normal, and lets her continue to ‘tie’ him down.

Aesa breathes a sigh of relief when the magical energy can no longer be felt, aware that had he been of mind to do so, Loki could have snapped her neck in deserved anger without even lifting a finger. Or worse, torn free scornfully and left, never to glance her way again. And yet, she feels a thrill dance along her nerves at the reminder that the second son of Odin is, in fact, a very dangerous man, one who currently deigns to give her a chance to amuse him, pleasure him.

Quickly, she ties the ribbon, then does the same with his other arm, ensuring that the knots are out of his reach. However, should he wish to break free, the improvised 'ropes' would prove to be laughably inadequate, barely an obstacle to Loki’s strength, but here, now, the illusion would suffice.

Licking her lips and presuming much, Aesa takes one more small liberty, purely for her own pleasure, before turning her attentions back to the prince. She rises to her feet, placing her hands on Loki’s shoulders and presses herself against him, her lips capturing his for a chaste kiss.

Loki is surprised by her actions, and kisses her back, but the girl pulls away before he can deepen it. She smiles, one to rival his own mischievous one, and he watches as she lowers herself to her knees again.

Aesa knows enough not to try Loki’s patience any further, his indulgence already inhuman in its self-control. She slides her hands up the silky skin of his inner thighs, happy to note his cock has not lost its rigidity. In fact, it twitches in anticipation and the engorged head is almost purple with need. She grasps it around the root and takes him greedily into her mouth and down her throat as far as she can manage in one fell swoop.

Loki closes his eyes and relishes in the warmth of Aesa’s mouth again. He wants to put a hand on her head to guide her, but remembers her 'game' and remains bound. He lets out a low groan and growls, "Do not tease me anymore, woman. Bring me to climax and I promise you the rewards will be great."

Aesa removes her mouth from him only long enough to say in a husky voice, ''But _this_ is my reward, my King.'' She returns to her delicious treat. She begins slowly, long strokes where she takes Loki deeply, her tongue tasting the base of his cock, then rising until only the tip remains in her mouth, swirling her tongue everywhere it can reach before returning to the downward stroke again.

Teasing, tantalizing, tasting. Purposefully, she builds up to a swifter pace, with shorter strokes, her head bobbing more rapidly, her hands pumping his shaft and fondling his sac, every possible touch fairly or unfairly used to increase the stimulation, to build the lust and desire. Pumping, sucking, humming.

When the prince’s hips begin to buck up gently, she knows he must be close. She decreases the speed, guiding him away from his peak without ever stopping. Bravely, she does this several times, each time giving Loki the hope that this would be the time she gives in to his raging need and pushes him over the edge.

Loki isseverely tempted to break the meager bonds and push Aesa’s head right down and fuck her face when for at least the third time she brings him to the edge and then prevents his climax. His self-control will last only moments more. He glares at her, his teeth bared and an animalistic warning comes from his chest.

Aesa can see the way the dark-haired man’s hands clutch the arms of the chair and there is an alarming sound of cracking wood where his fingers dig into its frail construction. His knuckles are white with effort and there is a decidedly dangerous glint in his emerald eyes. This is when she must be swift and her movements well-timed if she wants to push him beyond the boundaries he’s never seen. Surely none has ever dared to deny the second son his pleasure before!

She increases her pace once again and makes every effort, every suction, every hum, every lick, every caress pushing Loki inexorably to release. When she can feel the first spasms signalling the impending explosion she stops and pulls away completely...and holds her breath.

She doesn’t wait long. Loki’s reaction is instantaneous. A roar of frustration is witness to his final loss of self-control and he tears through the ribbons holding his arms, rising to his feet and reaching for the infuriating wench. In that instant, Aesa lunges forwards and engulfs him to the very root, giving him the much-needed final stimulation necessary to achieve orgasm.

Loki’s eyes widen having not expected Aesa to do what she did. His orgasm is sudden and mighty and he cries to the heavens, panting and heaving. As he had wanted to do before, his hands grip her head as he holds her deep against him as his seed jets into her warm, greedy mouth, choking her with powerful waves of his ecstasy.

When he’s spent, Loki pulls away and Aesa gasps for air. He staggers backwards and sits heavily back onto the makeshift throne and laughs, his pleasure evident. He looks at her when his amusement fades, a smile as wide as the Rainbow Bridge is long on his face. He’s also pleased to see no seed was spilled and Aesa is licking her lips to gather any drops there; a bonus!

Having dared much in a bold move that may have had dire consequences, Aesa takes Loki’s laughter and wide smile to be good signs. She remains on her knees, smiling up at him. She is pleased to see the prince so joyous, as was her intention the whole time, and it’s her secret thrill to know she is solely responsible. She bites her lip in satisfaction, then tucks him back into his trousers, deftly lacing them up, ready for his return to the feast.

Finished, she sits back on her heels again. ''Are you pleased...'' A deliberate hesitation. She meets his gaze boldly. ''...my King?''

Loki swipes a hand over his face and then runs it through his dark hair, smoothing it back down as it became ruffled during their little foray. "Oh yes," he replies. "Very much." He leans forwards and places two fingers under Aesa’s chin and his thumb rubs over her full lips. "You have a very talented mouth and are a wicked tease." The last word is growled out, but he’s still smiling.  
  
He properly takes in the young woman’s looks. To him, she looks very regal, her face not suited for the life of a servant. She has so much potential! He contemplates asking her to become his 'bed slave'. But first...a test.  
  
"Tell me, my dear: would you like to join the feast?"

To be continued...


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Loki up to? Inviting her to the feast? She is wary, but oh, how delicious it will be.

_Previously…_

_Loki_ _swipes a hand over his face and then runs it through his dark hair, smoothing it back down as it became ruffled during their little foray. "Oh yes," he replies. "Very much." He leans forwards and places two fingers under Aesa’s chin and his thumb rubs over her full lips. "You have a very talented mouth and are a wicked tease." The last word is growled out, but he’s still smiling._

_He properly takes in the young woman’s looks. To him, she looks very regal, her face not suited for the life of a servant. She has so much potential! He contemplates asking her to become his 'bed slave'. But first...a test.  
"Tell me, my dear: would you like to join the feast?"_

~

Roses bloom in Aesa’s cheeks as she hears Loki’s growled admission of her talents. Her body freezes with his hand caressing her face like a lover's, unable to break away... not that she would want to. She trembles at the touch, a low moan of pleasure escaping her as her thoughts drop away and she gives in to the sensations Loki’s warm hand and waiting gaze provoke in her.

_Wait! What??_

Fighting the haze of arousal obscuring her thoughts, she is shocked to realize the question. Where before she had been bold, now she is shy and hesitant. ''Join the feast?? B-b-but, my Lord, that simply isn't done. It would be scandalous and presumptuous!'' She doesn't pull away from Loki’s hand, but tucks her breasts back into her bodice and hastily laces it back up.

Sudden realisation flashes in her mind and she smiles at him. ''You are jesting, my Lord.''

Loki’s hand falls away from her face and he stands again. He towers over her. He looks down, a smile curving at the corners of his mouth. "I do not jest," he says. "You have found special favour with the Second Son of Odin, and although you said bringing me pleasure is reward enough, I would give _you_ something tonight." He holds a hand out for her so he can help her up.

Stunned, Aesa looks for the mischief in Loki’s face but finds none. He seems very earnest in his desire to reward her. She places a hand in his and it’s engulfed in his warmth. ''My Lord!'' she protests as he helps her to rise. She stumbles a bit and he holds her steady. ''That is not necessary. Truly! This time just spent with you is something I will treasure forever.'' But her words are tinged with a tiny bit of hope that he will insist.

Loki pulls back and lets go of her. "But you cannot attend in that," he says, ignoring her 'protest'. He places a hand to his chin, contemplating her, taking in her form and deciding the best look that will compliment her as a whole. He grins when he has it.

With a few gestures of his hands, he prepares a spell. Aesa can feel the magic working around her as the illusion weaves itself, surrounding her in a swirling green glow. She looks back up and closes her eyes as the feeling caresses her body like the touch of a lover. Soon, she is dressed in finery of emerald green with gold trimming. Her hair is curled and coiffed, and a bright green gem pins it all back. Satisfied, Loki smiles at his work and invites her to look at herself and see what he’s done. She opens her eyes and smiles, moving closer to a full-length mirror off to the side.

Hesitantly she peeks, and her jaw drops, very unladylike. The simple dress she normally wears to serve at the feast is the finest garment she owns, but this dress is nothing like that! A noble woman gazes back at her from the mirror! Every detail, the dress as a whole, her hair, even her light makeup has been considered. The bodice is fitted to the waist and over her hips, revealing more than hiding, yet nonetheless tasteful. The long, full skirt with a slit up the side speaks of innocence and naughtiness all at once. Her time as a lady's maid means she understands Loki’s exquisite taste in choosing a style which flatters her and her curves. She particularly enjoys knowing his personal colours suit her marvellously too.

"You look absolutely stunning, my dear," Loki says coming up behind her, and she can’t help noticing how well they fit together in the reflection.

Her face lights up with a brilliant smile at his compliment. She turns to him quite speechless, uncertain of what to say. She falls into her formal training and dips into a deep curtsy, a sincere ''Thank you,'' the only words she can find falling from her lips.

Loki bows and then lifts her up, taking her hand into his again and kisses her knuckles. She blushes and he laughs lightly. "Listen carefully now. When I take you back to the feast, you will not speak to me. Simply enjoy yourself. By now, no one will care who you are and I have altered your outward look so when others see you, they will not recognize you. Simply ensure you sit at the table and _do not_ get up."

Aesa listens carefully to the instructions. They are simple, easily managed, though they intrigue her. She is a little disappointed that she won’t be allowed to speak to him, but she won’t question them, not in the slightest for fear that if she did, he might take the gift away. ''My Lord, I will do as you ask, no more, no less and I will do everything in my power to ensure I do not embarrass you or myself,'' she says to reassure him. ''I promise.''

Loki nods his head and indicates that she should make her way out of the room ahead of him. As she does, he playfully swats her arse. She jumps with a gasp and a blush and he grins boyishly. "Go. I will follow in a moment," he purrs.

The gesture is familiar and Aesa flashes one last impish grin to him before she composes herself and exits the chamber. Knowing Loki will be following behind, she puts extra sway into her hips for his benefit. She glides gracefully down the corridors towards the feast hall, praying she would not embarrass herself by falling in her elegant sandals, footwear to which she is not accustomed.

Loki watches her leave and sway her hips. He smiles appreciatively and licks his lips, mischief in his mind, suddenly very much looking forward to returning to the hall. Cloaking himself so he  cannot be seen, he follows Aesa down the hall, light-footed so he cannot be heard either.

The young woman turns to see if he’s behind her, and he notes her look of disappointment, but she has her instructions and she keeps walking. She pauses just at the entrance of the hall and takes a deep breath, then enters the hall with the other revellers. No one pays her any mind and she sits at a table in the corner of the room, watching people milling about. All the tables have low-hanging dressings, bearing Thor's colours of red and silver. Loki had always hated those cloths, but this time, he’s glad for them because they will serve a greater purpose soon.

Casting an illusion, he puts his plan into action.

Aesa knows this is the same hall, yet it’s all different, more magical somehow. She sits with a boldness she doesn’t truly feel, terrified she will be found out. People ignore her for the most. From her seat, she can see the head table from afar, although the main aim is to ensure she can see Loki. She waits for him to enter, knowing he couldn’t have been too far behind her.

So she doesn’t seem so obvious that she’s looking for someone, she looks at the plate in front of her. It’sladen with exquisite morsels of divine food, but she’s not hungry. Excitement fills her, remembering the likely reason she’s not hungry...for food. She rubs her thighs together, squirming for a relief she knows she will only get by the touch of her own hands in her chambers much, much later tonight.

Aesa remembers Loki’s instructions. Sit. Stay. Enjoy. _Alright. I will!_ She begins to ask for water, then changes her mind. Wine! Asgard has a reputation for its vintages and only the finest are served at a royal feast. She sips from the flagon, savouring her first taste, feeling positively indulgent. She smiles as she see Loki enter the room.

Loki watches Aesa from the entrance as she takes full advantage of the gift he’s given her. He smiles and steps into the hall. Well, his illusion steps into the hall. The ‘clone’ glances over at her carefully, but otherwise do not acknowledge her, taking his place at a pillar, grabbing another cup of mead from a passing servant. No one else approaches him, just like before.

Invisible, Loki slips over to the table the young woman is at. He sinks down to his hands and knees and climbs under the table, which is big enough to accommodate his tall frame. Still hidden, and with a wicked grin for what is still to come, he runs a hand lightly up her ankle.

Aesa jumps at the unexpected touch, slamming a knee painfully into the underside of the table and choking on the mouthful of wine. She composes herself rapidly. _It must be another guest accidentally brushing up against me_ , she thinks, but looking around the table, none seem close enough to have done so. _I must have imagined it in my giddiness._ She recovers her flagon, bringing it to her mouth again.

Loki chuckles quietly and repeats the action, this time moving his hand between the slit of the skirts and further up her leg.

Aesa almost spills the wine again at the light touch further up her leg. _I am NOT imagining things!_ She looks around quickly to be sure no one is watching, then pulls up the tablecloth to shoo away what is surely one of the hunting dogs gorging on spilled food. It had happened before and the dog had led the servants on a merry chase before it was caught and returned to the kennels.

She’s bewildered to see nothing under the table and drops the tablecloth with a confused look on her face. Loki grins at this, still keeping himself hidden by illusion, wanting the teasing to continue. Concentrating, he uses more magic to immobilize Aesa and roughly spreads her legs wide.

A curious mixture of fear and arousal causes the young woman to gasp as she’s spread wide and finds she cannot move, save for her eyes. She flicks her eyes to either side to see if anyone else is under the same effect, perhaps some form of subtle infiltration by an enemy of Asgard! _I must find a way to warn someone about this use of magic..._

_Magic! Prince Loki! Could he be...?_ Aesa strains to see where Loki was a few moments ago and she’s surprised to see him still there, standing against the pillar, alone with his mug of mead and looking bored. _But then, who...? What...?_

Her skirt is pushed apart slowly at the slit and it exposes her milky legs. Then the nips and licks begin and it is as if lines of arousal trace fiery paths to her very core. _Oh, Norns! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!!_ She retains only enough sense to think that whatever... _whoever_...is causing this is very skilled...and highly inappropriate! Nevertheless, her body responds as if she were in private. She grows wet and breathless in anticipation.

Loki muffles a groan. The scent of Aesa’s arousal is evident and while she can’t move, he can do as he wishes. He licks further up and grins. He’d not clothed his little toy in undergarments and, even in the shadows under the table, he can see glistening fluids at her core. He aches to taste her. Placing his hands on her knees, he spreads her even wider. He also pulls her so that her buttocks are on the edge of the seat, her wet pussy closer to his hungry lips. He licks one long line up her slit.

Aesa mewls softly as she’spositioned so easily, placed so wantonly!! Beneath her finery, her nipples pebble with arousal. Her eyes close at the exquisite sensation, colour blooming in her cheeks as if she’s feverish and a moan deep in her throat escapes, a little louder than she expected.

A nearby guest hears and turns to her, sees her looking flushed. “Are you well, my Lady?” he asks and Aesa’s eyes open in shock and shame.

Loki swears inwardly, not wanting his game to end too soon. He grips Aesa’s leg tightly, a warning, hoping she will understand. He releases the magic ever so slightly so she can move her upper body and reply to the other guest. But, he doesn’t let the interruption go to waste, nor is he put off by the new facet of the game. In fact, the additional element of third person interaction adds a little danger and intrigue and he’s interested to see how his guest will react. As he hears Aesa reply, he goes in for another sensual lick.

The tightness on her leg has Aesa finally understanding what is going on, though she takes a few split seconds to put it all together. Loki’s instructions to her: _''Sit at the table and do not get up.''_ Finding she can move a little now, she turns her head to see him still there, drinking mead and watching what goes on around him. But, this time, by some trick of the light, she sees the robes of a passing noblewoman brush the tips of his boots, and go through them. _An illusion!! That must mean that the real Loki is...oh...my…!_

The nobleman leaning toward her is still waiting for an answer and Aesa grabs desperately at her wine cup, raising it toward him with a smile. ''Thank you, my Lord, for your concern, but I am fi-----iiiiiine!!'' Her voice rises an octave at the last word when Loki’s hot wet tongue laps at her core again. With a death grip on the stem of her cup with one hand and a death grip on the edge of the table with the other, she grits her teeth and forces composure to her face. She also forces her voice back to a semblance of calm. ''I am unused to the...pleasures...of a royal feast.'' She indicates the wine and the nobleman nods and suggests that perhaps she should be careful with the wine as it _is_ potent, and then calls to a servant to bring her some water before returning to his merriment.

Loki chuckles and is impressed at the young woman’s control, even if it slipped a little, and almost wishes that the nobleman had continued to chat with her, perhaps even sought to court her a little: the conversation would have been most interesting, her words punctuated with further changes in pitch and tone. But, he will have to simply be content with teasing her and seeing what becomes of Aesa’s voice when she has nothing to concentrate on but his talented silver tongue inside of her.

His hands slide up to her hips, pushing more of the dress away and he buries his face between her legs, his tongue flicking at her clit before pressing it deep inside of the hot, moist pussy.

''My Lady?...My Lady!'' comes a voice from across the table, seeking Aesa’s attention. She opens her eyes, hazy with lust at Loki’s attentions at her core. If she could, she would be squirming, but her lower body is still held fast. She is wracked by tiny shudders with every touch of his tongue at her clit and she has an inkling that he is purposely timing his ministrations for maximum impact. ''Ye...iiiissss?'' she answers, ever so eloquently.

The nobleman across from her looks at her oddly and directs her attention to the servant with a pitcher of water standing at her shoulder. Loki’s tongue presses deep inside of her and for once, the timing is perfect so that she looks to be startled by the sudden appearance of the servant at her side. _Heimlich?? Dear gods! Not the one who knows me well and is sweet on me!_

_How much can they see?_ She looks up at the servant. The boy can see down her cleavage and is close enough to see the goosebumps covering her everywhere. _Is that a smirk on his face?_ And the nobleman across from her holds his own flagon to his lips, speculatively taking in the sight of her. O _h no_... Another gasp, supremely difficult to control, shakes her frame as Loki plunges his tongue deep again. _Silvertongue and Trickster God; you will be the death of me!_

Loki is enjoying the interaction above, wondering how long Aesa can keep this up. Her taste is like a divine wine or honey mead and he moans as he indulges in the flavours. His tongue wriggles and swirls inside of her, biting at her folds gently. He moves two fingers up to part them and expose her clit. He purses his lips around the little nub and sucks at it, all the while listening to his little toy fend off the attentions of the nobleman and servant, who are trying to see if they can be of assistance. _Ridiculous! I am currently seeing to her needs right now, gentlemen._ His fingers at the top of her thigh tighten and caress.

Aesa tries very, very hard to hold her cup steady for Heimlich to fill it with water, but it’s next to impossible with the sensations Loki is provoking in her. Drops of water spill all over and poor Heimlich is distressed, believing he will soon get a reprimand. A few drops even sprinkle into Aesa’s cleavage where, she swears, they evaporate on contact with her hot skin. At one powerful suck of Loki’s lips on her clit, the cup falls from her nerveless fingers as she concentrates on making no sounds. She panics though: _What if the Prince is seen?!_

Loki feels the water splatter from under the tablecloth and knows instantly that the servant will be apologetic and he doesn't disappoint. Heimlich falls to his knees with a cloth, hurriedly wiping up the mess. He knows the boy won't see him, cloaked as he is, but he may very well see the state Aesa is in: legs wide and wet pussy on show. With a flick of the prince’s hand, the boy goes tumbling away from the table, a surprised look on his face.   
Heimlich spills the entire jug of water over himself having not put it down in his panic at setting things right. The area around them becomes hushed, although the rest of the room is still loud with life, and then others nearby begin giggling. The nobleman at the table gets up suddenly to admonish the boy and Loki uses the distraction to renew his efforts to bring Aesa to climax. He presses two fingers inside of her, her molten hot core sucking his digits in as she clenches around them.

Heimlich's ineptness apparently saves Aesa from an embarrassing discovery and she sighs her relief, a sigh that does not remain so for very long. She inhales sharply at the slide of Loki’s fingers deep inside of her. Despite her best efforts, she can’t help another moan from escaping her lips. The fear of discovery is great, but the magic her prince weaves between her thighs is greater.

Loki is a tease, reminiscent of her earlier teasing. He is driving her to near-madness, setting a pace that pushes up arousal without ever coming close enough for satisfaction. His hand on her thigh is no more still than the one inside her. His long fingers knead her flesh, teasing along the soft skin of her inner thighs in time with those within her. A soft growl of pleasure comes from him, low enough that Aesa knows it’s for her ears only. _This must...ungh...be revenge for...mmm...earlier!_

She becomes aware of the cushions next to her dipping, another nobleman from another table sitting beside her, scandalously close. She opens her eyes to look at him, hazy with the lust that Loki is provoking and, despite the mist over her senses, she realizes that he may catch her scent, see her arousal. Some sense comes back to her and she frantically snatches her napkin and unfolds it over her lap.

Leering slightly at what he must believe to be an easy mark, the nobleman asks, ''My Lady, the wine seems to have had quite an effect on you. Perhaps I can escort you back to your chambers to rest and recover?''

_Now here is an interesting development,_ Loki thinks. He recognizes the voice of this so-called nobleman. Eindride: a known womanizer, slippery snake and a gambler, his debt is so high that the prince is surprised no one has accosted him this night to repay what he owes. No doubt he sees Aesa as an easy target. He would seek to woo her and then probably steal the emerald pin from her hair, and maybe get more on top of that.

But, rather than intervene right now, Loki waits curiously to see how the young woman will deal with this obvious attempt. He removes his lips from her, but continues to pump in and out of her, only occasionally flicking her sensitive clit with the tip of his tongue.

Aesa is grateful Loki seems to ease up. She’s not sure she could have spoken otherwise. She shakes her head. ''N-n-no, my Lord!'' Her voice is very high-pitched. ''It would not be a good idea for me to rise from the table at the moment.''

Seeing his first attempt thwarted, but not rebuffed, the nobleman introduces himself, grabbing her hand to bestow a kiss on her fingers. He doesn’t have Loki’s elegance nor his charm, and Aesa is indifferent to all but her desire to have him go away. One flick on her clit and she finds herself clutching his hand and sighing deeply. With a sinking heart, Aesa’s eyes widen, thinking that he believes her reaction to be for his 'charms'. He grins lasciviously at what he believes to be a tipsy noblewoman enamoured of him and, like a fool, she can’t stop herself from biting her lip. She manages to bite back a moan. However, Eindride believes it to be an encouragement and shuffles a little bit closer.

Loki wonders what would happen if he simply brought Aesa to climax right now. She’s certainly not doing very well keeping herself composed, although perhaps better than he thought she would. However, as Eindride redoubles his efforts to charm her, Loki is ready to jump to action if required. He links to his clone and turns his head to watch from a distance. And from between her legs he places his mouth over the young woman’s clit once more and sucks harshly, his fingers curling up to rub her sweet spot over and over and over.

Aesa jumps a little as the prince seems suddenly determined to drive her to release. She manages to bite back another groan as she doesn’t want to encourage Eindride. Aware of the nobleman's presence inches away, she reaches between her thighs, desperate to stop Loki’s exquisitely passionate efforts, but instead of that, she finds herself trying to clutch his hair, pulling him even closer. She’s quivering and her breath is halting, but she manages again to negate Eindride’s efforts to get her to come with him away from the feasting hall.

The man is not without plans. ''Then perhaps I shall stay close to you and make sure you are not accosted by any unscrupulous gentlemen. Unfortunately, the Realm Eternal has its share of them and I would not want any to take advantage of you.''

The fool is beginning to irk Loki now. He sets his jaw and laps at Aesa harder, signing his name on her, claiming her with each rune he produces. He also sends his clone in to apprehend the idiot.

Loki’s clone walks over to the table and clamps a hand on Eindride's shoulder and give him a look of concern. "Eindride, friend, I think you need to leave. There was a group of men looking for you. I know you owe them a few coppers..." Another illusion of a rather burly group of warriors is cast to unsettle the oaf. He looks around to where the clone points and jumps up hurriedly. He looks between Aesa, her face flushed and beautiful, her bosom heaving, and the men who have 'spotted' him. He chooses his own life over his greed and lust and makes a run for it.

The clone chuckles and sits next to Aesa. "Having fun, my dear?" he says all the while the real Loki’s teeth graze gently against her clit and then places a suckling kiss to soothe it.

Thankful for Eindride's hasty departure, but unsure if the clone's presence bodes well for her or not, Aesa clutches at the table. Only Loki’s spell of immobilization keeps her so still although it doesn’t immobilize all of her. Her muscles tense, quiver and relax with each pump of the canny prince’s fingers inside of her. She desperately repeats a mantra to herself, fighting to regain control. _I promised not to embarrass myself or my Prince. I promised. I promised. I promised..._

With a soft whimper, she answers his question as best she can. ''Y...y...y...'' She gives up and simply nods her head, biting her lip hard to counteract the intense pleasure threatening to overwhelm her.

The clone leans in and breathes against her ear. "You're doing so well, my pet. So in control of your pleasure. A few mishaps, but it's all in good fun, is it not?" He brushes his lips against the shell of her ear. "Do you think you can be quiet through your orgasm?"

She groans at his words, unsure whether it’s in anticipation or desperation...or both. She manages to contain herself so that only Loki-under-the-table and the clone can hear. “I...I’m...n-not sure, m-my Prince.” Every nerve ending she possesses is on fire, requiring very little to tip her over the edge. Despite her protestations, the risk of being caught is an extremely delicious spice in an already tasty dish.

The real prince between her thighs and his clone at her side are a potent distraction and it is as if the feast around them no longer exists. The soft touch of the clone's lips at her ear and deep velvety voice juxtaposed with the more purposeful bite at her core is almost enough to send her over the edge by itself.

Aesa is sure now that she won’t have the choice of coming here or not, nor does she care anymore. She is desperate for release! She wonders if it would be amiss of her to drown any stray noises in a kiss, but she dares not. Loki, despite his obvious insecurities, is still a Prince of Asgard, and his 'intervention' on Eindride's behalf has brought attention to them. The prince has a reputation to protect.

From the way Loki can feel Aesa flutter around his fingers and the tug of her grip in his hair, he can tell that she is ready to come. Only one last thing is required. The clone looks around and sees no one is paying them any attention anymore. They had all turned their attention to the sight of the gambler running and tripping over his feet. Some guards even decided to investigate his sudden departure and followed him, but now, people have gone back to their own revelry.

Satisfied, the clone leans in. "Come for me, my little one," he growls.

It’s all she needs to tip over the edge. Aesa’s mind is blank, she can’t breathe for a moment, and she comes undone. Tremors of pleasure cascade over her in waves of sheer unadulterated bliss. Every muscle tenses rock-hard in ecstasy. Her fingers tug Loki’s hair, desperately holding him to her, riding out her orgasm. Her other hand clutches the clone's torso, fingers digging hard into his back. Her mouth falls open and the clone is ready to contain the noise if necessary. But, thankfully, Aesa’s moans are low, stuttering and Loki’s spell ensures that she can’t move that much, though her body quakes with the effort of hiding an otherwise private moment.

After what seems like long drawn out moments where Loki still suckles and flicks and pumps to prolong her orgasm, the prince withdraws completely, licking his lips and digits. He releases the spell that keeps Aesa frozen to the chair and he chuckles to see her close her legs so fast that she nearly catches his face between her knees. He quickly climbs out from under the table, still invisible. His clone is still leaning close to her, but he leans down on the other side. No one can see him, and he breathes in her ear. "Come to my chambers at your earliest convenience. I'm not done with you yet," he growls and leaves. The clone smiles and gives her a pat on her leg, then rises and also leaves, giving the air that the second prince has once again left the feast.

Breathing heavily, cheeks still flushed in reaction to the pleasure, Aesa watches ‘Loki’ leave, sure the real one has as well. The Trickster Prince has sown chaos in her mind and body, a chaos she wants more of. She’s been bedded before, but she’s never been so thoroughly satisfied by a lover! Was it really only a few short hours ago that she was nothing more to him than an anonymous pair of hands filling his goblet with mead? _And he’s not done with me yet?!_

Her ragged breathing finally back under control, she rises to follow him and discovers a problem. Her legs are boneless and her knees won’t function properly! She massages them discreetly under the table, anxious to be off to meet Loki in his chambers and, finally, she feels steady enough to leave.

She leaves the feast hall swiftly, eager to comply with the Prince’s latest demand.

The End…?


End file.
